Leona: Child Of Lannister
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: No one knew the truth behind Leona's appearance, everyone just assumed that she was Jaime's bastard daughter, who he took in because her mother had died. No one knew who she truly was and had been bound by oath to never reveal who she was especially to any of Lannisters, who would probably kill her if they knew she was actually the legitimate daughter of Tyrion Lannister.
1. Prologue

**I had this Idea in my head where Jaime actually felt bad about lying to Tyrion and causing Tysha to be thrown out so as a form of apology he visits Tysha and sends money occasionally. (Without the knowledge of Tywin, Cersei or Tyrion). The prologue actually take place a couple of years before the start of the series.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or a Song of Ice and Fire.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Jaime Lannister read the letter again hoping that against all hope the contents would change open a tenth reading, but alas the contents remained the same.

He sighed and ran his hand through his golden hair. Before ripping the paper up once, twice, three times before casting the fragments of paper into the fire. He watched as the paper caught fire and slowly turned to ash.

He knew he should do it, that as a Lannister he had to pay his debts.

But did he truly have to do this though? Many would believe that his debt had been paid over the years he had been secretly delivering money to the both of them.

Yet deep down he knew that the only reason she was writing to him was because he was the only one she trusted, and in truth Jaime had grown quite fond of the girl the woman had birthed whenever he found time to visit.

He growled out loud angrily, he hated this. There was no reason he should have been feeling this, he was not an honorable man, he was not Ned Stark.

If he did what the letter asked questions would be raised, Cersei would be angry, Tyrion would be confused, and no doubt his father… his father would be outraged that he dared to destroy the family reputation publicly by doing this.

Jaime sighed, his father might be outraged but he also knew that his father would not dare to try anything, he was the eldest son and though he was a member of the Kingsguard and could not inherit anything and he knew his father would not try anything, if he wanted Jaime to one day hang up his white cloak.

He smiled slightly. He could handle Cersei, he was sure, if he did what the letter asked, she may be angry for a while but he also knew that if she tried anything it would put a permanent end to their late night activities. Something he was sure she did not want to risk.

Jaime nodded to himself there was really no reason to deny the request, and he had grown quite found of the woman and her little girl, so really what was the harm?

He would do it, the girl needed a place to stay and he could take her in, He did owe the woman for the hand he played in ruining her name.

He straightened his back as he made up his mind, He would take in Leona, Tysha's 13 year old daughter. If only until she was properly married off.

He turned and walked out of his quarters to talk to King Robert, he had a very long trip to plan.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please review. Any questions you have please leave them in a review.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: TellingtheKingandTheFamily

**Jamie tells** **the king and** **his family that he has to collect 'his' baseborn daughter It goes... about as well that can be expected.**

* * *

Chapter 1: **Telling the King and the Family  
**

 **The Throne Room**

"You want me to give you leave?" King Robert asked Jaime as Jaime knelt in front of the King the kings eyes were narrowed in suspicion.

"Yes, My King" Jaime asked fighting to keep his voice neutral.

"Why?" King Robert asked him.

Jaime looked around for a moment The throne room was completely empty, good, he did not want to risk any of his family hearing before he had a chance to tell them himself.

"A old lover of mine is dying, My King, her only daughter is still a young child, she has written to me, asking that I take her in."

Robert looked at him smiling slightly. "Was she a beautiful girl Jaime?"

Jaime nodded, in truth Tysha had been a very beautiful girl, he just had never laid with her.

Robert sighed "Well I can hardly fault you for giving in to your impulses, especially when you are trying to make up for them, however, If you do collect her, you must say that she is a daughter of a distant cousin of yours, do you understand? That is the only way you can bring her in and continue to be a member of the Kingsguard."

Jaime nodded to him, He understood, and in actuality stating that to the public might make it easier to convince Tywin to bring her into the family.

Robert nodded to him and smiled to him. "Very well, you may go, I expect you back with in a month."

Jaime stood, bowed and turned to leave the throne room.

Now all that was left was to tell his father, Cersei, and Tyrion.

* * *

 **Tywin Lannister's Study**

"You want to go take in a child of a whore?" Tywin stated as Jaime looked at him. Jaime had to physically stop himself from looking away from his father's angry eyes.

"The child is my responsibility father." Jaime tried to reason. "As I _am_ her father." Jaime only felt the slightest bit of guilt lying to his father, since telling the truth would have probably had Tywin not only deny Jaime getting Leona, but also had Tywin gathered an army of soldiers to head over to Dorne (where Tysha and Leona were staying) to kill the both of them.

All Jaime had to do when he lied was think of what was done to Tysha and suddenly his resolve hardened.

"You would shame this entire family just for your responsibility?" Tywin demanded angrily.

Jaime looked away silently thinking, _had you just allowed Tysha to remain as Tyrion's wife, I would not be asking of this now._

Instead he said "I cannot allow a child of my blood to be forced to have to rely on the kindness of strangers, when I can so easily give her a home here in Kingslanding, besides King Robert has asked that in public she is a daughter of a distant cousin, so no shame will come to us."

Tywin sighed. "Very well go get your Bastard daughter."

Jaime nodded. "Thank you dear father.

With that he turned on his heel to go to his chambers to prepare to leave.

* * *

 **Jaime's Chambers**

"A Bastard child?" He heard Cersei screech as she marched into his room, as he packed his trunks for the month long trip.

"Yes Cersei." Jaime sighed as he stuffed a tunic into his trunk.

"You slept with another woman?" Cersei demanded, trying to sound like a queen but Jaime could hear the betrayal and hurt in her voice.

Jaime turned to face her. "Yes Cersei, I did" He lied.

Hurt filled her features as he said it. For a moment he wanted to tell the truth, but he couldn't risk his father finding out , for who knew what Tywin would do then? Or and it hurt to think this, what would Cersei do? It was no secret that Cersei hated Tyrion, what would she do to an innocent child if it came out that she was Tyrion's legitimate child?

 _No, Cersei could not know._

"Why must you take her in?" She asked him stepping close to him putting a hand on his back. "Surely the girl has other family that can take her in?"

Jaime shook his head "She doesn't." he said closing his trunk while shrugging off Cersei's touch.

Cersei sighed and glared at him "She will never be accepted in this family" She said venomously.

He thought of Tyrion and his stance On Bastards, Cripples, and Broken things, and was sure that Tyrion at least would accept the child, and that was all that mattered to him.

"Oh I doubt that very much, dear sister." He told her.

Cersei's glared at him before turning on her heal and leaving the room.

* * *

 **Outside the Palace**

"I have to say I did not expect you to be the type to take in bastard children." Tyrion said as Jaime loaded his trunks onto the back of the carriage. "Or to recognize Bastard children as your own."

 _I_ ' _m not, I take in legitimate daughters of my brothers, because our father's an asshole_. _I don't have any illegitimate children, well other then the princes and princess of course.  
_

Jaime instead just turned his head and shrugged "We all have surprises, like when you married that girl we saved."

Tyrion's eyes darkened at the reminder. "First, I find out she's a whore, then my father has the guards rape her, all the while forcing me to watch" He mumbled under his breath. "I'd kill him now, If I'd thought I'd get away with it."

Jaime said nothing knowing his brother was just angry, instead he finished strapping the Trunks into the carriage. When he was turned to Tyrion. "I shall be back in a month, due attempt not to kill any of our family members."

Tyrion rolled his eyes. "I shall do my best dear brother." He said.

At that moment Cersei and Tywin came down to say goodbye to Jaime. Cersei rushed past Tyrion and gave her brother a hug.

"Come back soon." She whispered in his ear. "Please."

He smiled and pulled awhile keeping hands on her arms as he spoke to his secret lover. "I shall be back as soon as I am able." He promised. "My little girl and you I'm sure will get along splendidly."

The look on Cersei's face told him that Cersei would never speak to the young girl who was about to enter the palace and he sighed aloud before turning to his father, and held out a hand for his father to shake.

Tywin said nothing his eyes filled with disgust and contempt as he shook his eldest son's hand. "I hope this whore's child does not disgrace this family more than she already has" Tywin said by way of goodbye. "Even if we are saying she's the daughter of a distant cousin."

Jaime bit his tongue and said nothing, though desperately wanting to yell at Tywin that the girl he was collecting was in fact the legitimate daughter of Tywin's youngest child.

But he couldn't, Tywin had been disgusted that Tyrion had dared to marry a commoner. There was no telling what Tywin would do to Leona should he find out that not only was she common-born, she was also a true-born Lannister.

And until he knew for certain that Leona would be safe if the truth came out, he could not trust anyone else with the secret.

For he had grown to deeply love his young niece, he couldn't allow any harm to befall her.

So instead he nodded to his father, said goodbye to Tyrion and his family once more before entering the carriage and signaled the driver to start driving to port.

* * *

 **So that's Chapter 1 hope you like it!  
**

 **Please leave a review, constructive criticism only no flames**


	3. Chapter 2: Seeing Tysha and Leona

**A/N Yay! You finally see Leona for the first time! I hope you like her!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** : **Seeing Tysha and Leona  
**

It took him a week to reach Dorne, the land in which Tysha and her little child were staying. It took perhaps half a day to reach the little cottage that two of them were staying in, but no amount of time could have prepared him for the sight that met him when the door opened revealing a girl of 13 with raven black hair, and mismatched eyes of green and black that were bloodshot and still had tears leaking from them.

"Oh, Leona" He said reaching out to hug her.

She clutched tightly to his arms as she let out a cry that would have broken the hearts of a hundred men.

"She's upstairs" She whispered. "The healers don't think she'll last the night" She hiccuped as she whispered the finale words.

He nodded against her cheek. "It will be OK." He told her. "It will be OK."

She nodded and pulled away wiping the tears from her cheeks. "She's upstairs, she'll want to see you, before..." Leona trailed off but Jaime knew what she was going to say, Jaime nodded and moved past her and climbed the latter to the attic where the bedrooms where. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a lion only about a few months old around hiding under the table but he had more pressing matters to focus on so he put it from his mind.

The house had changed very little since he had been there. A one room cabin, with a table, a fire place in the opposite wall that seemed to have something cooking in it. A latter was placed in the middle of the room leading to the attic, where the bedrooms were.

Tysha was lying on a bed in the middle of the room. A chair was placed beside the bed that Tysha was currently lying in. Beside Tysha's bed was another bed that looked new almost as if it had been made recently. Which was completely possible as Tysha would not want her daughter sleeping in the same bed as her when Tysha was looking (and quite possibly feeling) as bad as she did.

She looked very pale, her pale blue eyes were gaunt and deep. She breathed deeply and every breath sounded as though it hurt. She smiled when she saw Jaime before coughing deeply blood dribbling from her lips. Her black hair hung limp around her shoulders, dead and lifeless.

"I came as fast as I could." Jaime said stepping forward.

Tysha nodded weakly. "I should have written to you sooner," She sighed. "I waited until it was almost too late."

"Why?" Jaime asked.

Tysha smiled. "I kept hoping I would heal, and so I would not need too, I do not want my child anywhere near your father Ser Jaime, I know the type of man he is, but I have no one else to take her in."

Jaime nodded to her understanding exactly why Tysha would not trust Tywin Lannister anywhere near her only child. "I understand."

Tysha coughed again. "She understands that while she's there she must not reveal who her father is. She must say she is yours."

Jaime smiled, it was slightly more complicated than that, but Tysha did not need to worry about that now.

Tysha smiled raised a hand to his cheek. "Take care of my girl." She whispered.

"Mom?" Leona's voice rang through the room as she carefully climbed the ladder carrying a trey of what appeared to be soup and goat milk. "I brought you lunch."

Tysha smiled at her only daughter. "Thank you my dear." Tysha said raising her self as much as was able. Leona placed the tray on the bed and sat on the bed and started to spoon-feed her mother.

Jaime watched Leona spoon-fed her mother. The love and tenderness in Leona's gaze and touch, it was quite motherly, and it reminded him of what his own would do for him when he himself was ill. The thought broke his heart as he saw the role of parent child reversed, it should not have been that way. and yet it was.

Slowly Tysha ate every last drop of the soup and when she was done she lay back down in the bed.

"Leona, under my bed their is a box." Tysha whispered to her only daughter.

Leona looked at her confused but nodded none the less.

"Inside the box is a letter, I want you to read it after I am gone. Not a minute before." Her mother looked at her sternly.

Leona looked at her mother confused, but nodded none the less. "OK, Mama" She said giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep well mama" She whispered.

Her mother smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Leona stood and turned to Jaime. "I should have offered you something when you first arrived..." She sighed. She put a hand to her head obviously tired.

Jaime smiled sadly. "I do not want anything right now." He told her unable to make her do anything when it was so obvious her mind was elsewhere. "It can wait till dinner."

Leona nodded and allowed herself to fall onto the seat that had been place by her mothers bedside placing her arms on the bed, and her head on her arms. Her shoulder were shaking as she cried silently.

"I can't lose her" She cried. "I can't."

Jaime put a hand on her back. "Don't worry" He whispered to her. "I'll take care of you."

Leona said nothing just continued to cry as Jaime continued to rub her back in comfort.

* * *

 **A/N So did you like it? Did you hate it? Love it? Either way you felt about it please leave a review! Constructive criticism only please no flames.**


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving Home

**Edit: I added a small bit to Leona on the ship. Last Chapter Jaime thinks he sees a lion under the table in Tysha's cottage. Well I add a bit more too that here.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever will own Game of Thrones or a song of Ice and Fire.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Leaving Home  
**

The next morning Tysha was dead.

Leona had been inconsolable when she had found out. She had begged her mother for what seemed like hours to wake up before Jamie could successfully pull the young girl away.

"I'm sorry" He told her over and over again. "She's gone."

"NO!" She screamed tears rolling down her cheeks. "No, please! No!"

She had held on to him as tightly as she could crying to the seven, begging them to bring her mother back while all Jaime could do was hold on to her as tightly as he could as she realized that her mother was now in a place that she could not reach.

* * *

Looking back Leona could only feel thankful that Uncle Jaime had arrived before her mother had past away, for other then cooking the meals (which only she knew how to do) Jaime had done everything. It had been he who had contacted the coroner so the body could be prepared for burial. It had been he who made sure she did not stay lost in a fog the entire time she cooked meals so she wouldn't accidentally burn down the house, It had been Jaime who had consoled her when her mother was buried and she had broken down crying at seeing them replace the dirt on her mothers coffin.

The funeral itself was a blur, Leona had found it hard to concentrate on anything. Her mind was just all jumbled with grief the only thing keeping her grounded was Jaime's hand on her shoulder. Tears falling silently down her cheeks. She wore a black dress having not bothered to changed after the funeral. Around her neck was a golden chain with a lion pendent hanging from it. A gift her mother had received from her father back when her mother had married him. Her hair was tied back in a simple bun a comb that had been expertly carved into the shape of a dragonfly (her mother's favorite animal) was pinned to her hair.

In her pocket was the letter her mother had written her unopened though she knew it contained the answers her mother had refused to give when she had asked them several years ago, yet whenever she attempted to open the letter her eyes became moist with tears and she found unable to open the letter.

Before long the funeral was over and she found herself on the ship heading to Kingslanding. Her pet lion Nis standing beside her on the ship. It had taken a huge amount of begging and bribery to convince her uncle Jaime to allow her to bring the Lion along. Eventually convincing him with a tear full exclamation that Nis was like family to her. Eventually Jaime caved but not without telling Leona that if the lion misbehaved it would have to be put down. Leona had been grateful and happy that at least her only friend from Dorne was coming with her.

She had no friends in Dorne so leaving her childhood home was not something she was grief stricken over. With any luck she would make friends in Kingslanding.

Most of her was still stricken with grief. But another part albeit a very small part couldn't but feel apprehensive. Neither her mother nor Jaime had ever told her much about her father's family. Only saying that Tysha had felt out of place being married to a Lord so she left. She knew nothing of Tywin Lannister (though whenever her mother spoke of him it was always venomously.) Or Cersei her aunt, or of her own father. She barely just grasped the reasoning behind being told to say that she was Jaime's daughter to the other Lannister's while letting everyone else believe that she was a distant cousin.

It all got quite confusing so she just accepted it because she wasn't able to think on it any longer in her grieved state. She would ask Jaime the reasoning's behind everything later right now she just wanted to miss her mom.

Still she couldn't help but wonder what kind of life lay ahead of her that she had to tell so many different lies to the people she was suppose to consider family.

"Are you ready?" Her uncle Jaime asked Leona. Leona stared at her uncle and nodded as watched the boat start to sail toward Kingslanding.

 _Was_ she ready? She looked out to the sea as the ship started to move. She was unprepared for court life. She was scared and frightened, and she missed her mother. She was confused of all the lies she had to tell. Yet a part of her knew that once she got past her fear and confusion she would be fine.

"No" She said her voice hoarse from so much crying. "But I will be."

* * *

 **Did you like it? Hope you did! Please leave a review.  
**


	5. Chapter 4: Tyrion and Leona

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Tyrion Meets Leona.**

Tyrion didn't know what he was expecting when he saw Jaime's child for the first time. He did however know that he hadn't expected what walked through the double doors to the throne room.

She looked rather ordinary and not at all like a Lannister, her hair was raven black as opposed to the golden hair everyone had come to associate with the Lannister House, her stature was rather short even for that of a young girl- not a dwarf not by any means- however she was only taller then Tyrion by maybe a foot and half. The only thing about her appearance that suggested she might be related to the Lannister's (beside the red and gold cloak she wore) were her eyes and they could only be considered maybe half Lannister at best. For her eyes resembled that of Tyrion's, one eye an astonishing emerald green, while the other a deep coal black.

Yet what astounded him most however was the being that walked beside her. A lioness stalked beside her almost as though it were the girls guard, ready to strike at any moment, if the girl was threatened. Its mouth was curled back in an eternal snarl the girls hand that was upon it's back seemed to be the only thing keeping the lion calm.

He had been about to introduce himself to the girl when Cersei's loud voice stopped him from doing so. "What in the seven hells have you brought into this castle?" She sneered at the young girl.

"My Lion" The girl said staring straight at Cersei. Her voice wasn't quiet and unsure as other commoners would have been speaking to nobility, instead her voice was strong and sure. "She has been my companion since she was born, I could not just leave her in Dorne alone."

Cersei glared at the young girl and the girl stared back unflinchingly but then as though remembering her place she looked down at the floor. "My apologies your highness, I meant no disrespect."

Tyrion was sure that Cersei would have given the girl a scathing reply had Jaime not chosen that moment to intervene.

"The Lion will never be seen in the palace alone, I have already made arrangements that the girl's lion is kept within the stables," Cersei at that was mollified if only a little but glared down at the young child. "If your lion hurts any of my children, I'll see to it that I'm wearing your lions pelt as a fur coat." Cersei sneered at the young girl.

For a single moment Tyrion was sure that Leona's eyes rolled to the back of her head showing only the whites of her eyes, but when he blinked he could see the girl's black and green eyes very clearly. He wondered at that and for a moment was about to bring it to his siblings' attention when he thought better of it and kept quiet.

"I'll see to her death myself" Leona said her hand on the Lion's back clenched so that she was gripping some of the lion's fur.

Cersei stepped back losing a little of her pride and Tyrion was sure she saw the same thing as he had before she drew herself back to full height.

"Just keep that monster away from my children and I." She said before leaving the room.

Jaime gripped the young girls arm and started to drag the young girl away. "Come I'll show you to your room before I take Nis to the stables." Jaime said heading toward the door.

"But I haven't introduced myself to Lord Tyrion yet" She said her voice raising itself to that of a whine. Reminding him a little of Cersei from when she was a girl. Cersei had a habit of crying whenever she didn't get her way. It also held a bit of … longing. Though Tyrion for the life of him couldn't quite understand why.

Jaime stopped for a moment before sighing, then released his grip from the young girl's arm. "Very well young Leona" He told her. Leona smiled and started foreword toward Tyrion

For a moment he wondered if the reason he wanted to introduce herself to him was so she could properly speak to the Lannister Dwarf, but those thoughts died when she looked down at him. Her gaze upon him wasn't full of disgust or mocking, but one of curiosity and happiness. This girl for whatever reason was happy to have met him and did not seem to care that he was a malformed little half man. It raised his spirits a little to see that.

"Hello Lord Tyrion, my name is Leona Sand" She said curtsying a little. She wobbled slightly, but Tyrion appreciated the attempt nonetheless.

Tyrion nodded to the young girl and bowed. "And I hope your stay at the palace is a splendid one My Lady" He took her hand and kissed it.

Leona's eyes started to shine before she stood straighter, whistled to her Lion and took Jaime's arm and she and Jaime left the room together.

* * *

 **A/N So Leona finally met her father. What did you think? Please leave your thoughts in a review.**


	6. Chapter 5: Leona meets Varys

**A/N Ha new chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I do not own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice and Fire.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Leona Meets Varys**

Her smile dropped the second they were far enough away from the throne room.

"They saw that, Leona." Jaime stated. Leona had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"The queen threatened the life of my lion, I got angry, after my mother's death she is the only thing I have left, and I will not take kindly to her being threatened." Leona said wiping a tear from her eye as she remembered her mother's death that had occurred not just 2 weeks ago.

"You're already in enough danger as it is, do not make it…"

"How? I'm the daughter of a commoner and a lord, of which you still haven't told why I need to keep half a dozen lies about who the true father and mother are, why is that so dangerous?" Leona asked.

Jaime had learned early on that while Tysha had been honest with Leona about many things of her marriage to Tyrion, Leona was still in the dark about how much suffering Tysha had gone through at the hands of the Lannister men.

Jaime sighed. "Our father does not like his youngest son, and if he found out you were his daughter he might not take kindly to you, he already despises the fact that _I_ took in a bastard if he found out I took in Tyrion's daughter he might not be so nice." Jaime said trying to skirt around the topic as much as possible.

Leona looked at her uncle in suspicion. "But I'm his trueborn daughter wouldn't he rather know I was Tyrion's trueborn daughter as opposed to _your_ baseborn daughter?"

Jaime shook his head. "Our father is a very complicated man, please just trust me on this, alright? For your own safety."

Leona crossed her arms for a moment her lips pulled down in a frown. Every time she asked why she couldn't say she was Tyrion's daughter it always ended with half truths and she hated it. She understood why Jaime couldn't tell the public she was Jaime's daughter (he was a white cloak after all) but whenever she suggested that they just say that she was Tyrion's daughter Jaime always skirted the subject; never telling her exactly the reason why. Instead only giving her different variations of 'Tywin wouldn't approve of you then.' If what she heard about Tywin were true, Tywin wouldn't approve of her anyway so what was the problem?

She felt extremely aware of the letter in her pocket and sighed maybe she should open it; it may contain more answers the Jaime was willing to give.

She looked away. "Fine, I'll let it go." She said.

"And do try to refrain from skin changing in the near future." Jaime told the young girl.

"Unless you would like to use them for me." Leona and Jaime both turned to see a bald voluminous man in green silk robes walk toward them.

Jaime glared at the man. "If you honestly think I would want Leona anywhere near…"

"If that was the case you wouldn't have asked me to find her when your guilt threatened to overwhelm you," Varys said before staring down at the young girl. "I have heard from my spiders that you are a very gifted skin changer is that true?"

Leona stared up at the man for a moment her head tilted in confusion. "I don't even know who you are" She told the eunuch.

"My apologies Lady Lannister," He told the young girl. "I am Lord Varys of the High Council." He said.

"I am Leona Hill" She said her tongue twisting at the surname.

Varys sighed. "You don't have to pretend with me I know who your father is" He told her.

Leona's eyebrows rose as she stared at him in surprise. "I see," She said. "And why are you so special and my own father not?"

Varys smiled down at her. "Because I know dear Leona, when to keep my mouth shut."

Leona tilted her head feeling very confused and ignorant of something she felt she should have grasped immediately. She hated feeling stupid, and it made her angry to feel that way.

Varys smiled down at her. "I can promise you money and protection should you choose to accept" He told her.

Leona said nothing merely continued to stare.

Jaime then came to her rescue and glared at the eunuch. "Varys her mother died not two weeks ago surely' you can give the girl sometime to grieve before you start making her offers," Jaime said clearly angry. "And I can provide her with as much protection and money she needs."

Varys pulled back and honestly looked repentant, weather it was fake or honest though Leona couldn't tell. "I apologize, Leona, I shall speak to you later." Leona just nodded her eyes having glazed over when Jaime had mentioned her mother.

Varys smiled at Leona before turning his attention to Jaime.

"You can only protect her while you're here" He whispered to him. "But who'll protect her, while your off running errands for the king?"

Jaime glared at the eunuch, but Varys just bowed to Leona and Jaime and left the two of them two their own devices.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you liked that! Please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Letter

**Woo! New chapter! This chapter holds the letter I've been talking about for a few chapters, hope you enjoy it. You may find the letter a little corny. Sorry not sorry**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own game of thrones or a song of ice and fire.**

* * *

Leona's eyes widened once she entered the room that would be hers. It was huge at least the size of her cottage if not bigger. Gold and Red adorned every nook and cranny.

She entered the room her eyes widened in surprise. Nis followed her at every turn.

Her bed was twice the size of the bed she and her mother had shared. She fingered the red and gold fabric draped over the bed. Leona then made her way over to the window a beautiful view of a nearby garden could be seen just below her window. Beyond that were the forests similar to those that she had gone hunting for food.

Leona turned to the desk that was against the window and was presently surprised to see that it was already stalked with paper, inkwells and quills.

She could see a wardrobe on the other side of the room but she made no move toward it. She would have time to look through it later. A table and chair was left in the corner of the room, and sofa was placed right in the middle.

"Is it to your liking?" Jaime asked her.

Leona smiled a little. "It is more than I expected" She told her surrogate father.

"I have duties to return too" He said with a half glance at her lion that had followed in with her. "The Lion may stay in your company for now, but I shall have to insist that she be brought into the stables by night fall."

Leona clutched Nis's fur A clear sign that she was nervous about the idea of her lion being kept in the stables but she nodded to her uncle. "I understand"

Ser Jaime nodded once before leaving the room.

Leona sighed deeply before sitting on her bed her Lion sitting down by her feet. She felt comforted by her Lions fur. With slight trepidation, she pulled the letter from the pocket of her dress and opened it.

 _My Dearest Leona_

 _If your reading this letter it means I am dead, and you are now living with the Lannister's; your father's family._

 _In that case, you need to be careful. Tywin Lannister is not a man to be taken lightly. He is a cruel despicable man that will cause you pain and heartache and yes may even kill you if he believes you stand in the way of what he wants. Cersei and Jaime unfortunate, it is to say are in fact the same way, if they believe you're a threat they will bring you down._

 _That would bring you to question your father Tyrion. The man to whom I married._

 _I will tell you that when I knew him, he was kind, shy, gentle, and completely in love with me. Though it has been thirteen years since I last saw him and many things might have happened in the intervening time._

 _But how the Lannister's are not the primary reason I am writing this letter._

 _No, my dear daughter, my reason is a far more sinister one._

 _You no doubt have questions. Questions as to_ why _you must hide who your father is, why you must say you are someone you are not. The answer to that comes to the fact that your grandfather is a vile cruel despicable man._

 _I already told you how I met your father, and that I overcome with fear over what it it would mean to be married to nobility left to Dorne, stealing some of your father's silver coins as I did so._

 _I lied. That is not what happened. While the story of how your father and I met is the same story. The story of how I left is a bit more gruesome._

 _I had no intention of leaving. I in my naivete had thought that the Lannister's would welcome me with open arms. Especially as at the time I was pregnant with you._

 _Obviously, that is not what happened, I had not even been able to reveal to your father that I was pregnant when I was pulled from the bed the night I came I entered your fathers ancestral home._

 _Your father was fed a lie, that Jaime Lannister paid me so I could be your fathers first time. Out of punishment for being an embarrassment, Tywin gave me to his guards, and forced your father to watch as the guards…._

 _I shall not tell you of what happened with those guards only that when they were done they each gave me on silver coin. By the end, I had so many coins that they were 'spilling through my fingers'._

 _The next day I was cast out the pouch of coins thrown at me. I loathed myself for taking the coins, but I was forbidden from staying in Casterly Rock which meant going back home was out of the question. So with the money I took a boat to Dorne where a few months later I gave birth to you._

 _You my dear girl were the best and brightest point of my life. I love you dearly._

 _Do not be angry with Jaime Lannister for what has transpired, he was a young boy, and has done everything in his power to redeem himself since then._

 _Do not be angry with Tyrion for believing family over me. Your father had only known me a month, while his family he had known for the entirety of his life it would make sense he would believe them over I. Please do not let this letter sully the interpretation you have of your father, let your meeting of him do that for you._

 _I tell you this not to anger you, but to warn you. That family is not to be trifled with, keep your head down and be cautious little one. Tywin is definitely the type who will hurt you if he believes you to be an embarrassment or a threat._

 _Please Leona, be careful._

 _I love you my dear girl. Despite what this letter might lead you to believe you were the best thing about my life. I wish you the best my dear girl, and I pray that your life fares better than mine._

 _Good luck little one_

 _Your mother_

 _Tysha Lannister_

"No" She said softly horrified at what she found. Tears rolled down at her cheeks as so many emotions coursed through her, sorrow at what her mother endured at the hands of these people, fear at what being so close to many of them right now meant for her, and anger at having been lied to for all those years. She buried her face in Nis's fur as she broke down crying for the first time since her mother had died.

* * *

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed that. Please feel free to leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 7: Anger

**A/N been a bit long hasn't it? Sorry, hope you enjoy this.**

 **BTW these past 7 chapters take place _before_ the series start. Around three years or such, by the time we get around to starting the series, Leona will be 16 right now she's 13. **

Chapter 7

When Jaime Lannister entered Leona's room that night what he hadn't expected was to be attacked by Leona's lion. He fell to the ground as the weight of the lion fell upon him.

The lioness growled at him but made no move to bite him.

"Leona!" Jaime yelled. "What is wrong with you?"

The lion stood straight before backing off.

"I want the whole story of my mother's banishment" Leona's voice said filled with darkened fury. She brandished a piece of paper infront of him. "Is what she says true? Did you lie to my father? Did you tell him that my mother was a whore you paid? Did you allow her to be abused by Tywin's guards?"

"Yes," Jaime said. "It was all true"

"Why?" Leona asked outraged. "If my mother was so insignificant you could allow her to be treated like that, _Why_ come looking? Why lie to your brother?"

Jaime sighed. "Because I felt guilty" He said. "Your mother was callously thrown aside, and I felt guilty over what had been done"

Leona glared at Jaime, _how could you have allowed it!_ Her gaze seemed to scream.

Jaime told his side. Of how angry his father had been. How his father had threatened him, and how there had truly been no excuse, except for a true fear of his father, if he didn't do as he was told.

"My father ruled Casterly Rock with an iron fist and was never kind to those who disobeyed him" Jaime said. "If I went against his word, he would have done worse to everyone" Jaime said. "At the time I honestly believed that it would be best if I lied. I had no idea, Tywin would sanction a raping of your mother."

For a moment neither spoke, Leona just glared at him and Jaime made no move toward her. He had come to check on her and take the lion to the stables, he knew that if he made a move to remove the lion now, actions would be taken that both Leona and Jaime would regret.

Leona glared at him. "Mother told me not to blame you" She finally said. "That you were a boy and you did everything in your power to redeem yourself."

Jaime stared at the young girl.

"And I know you have, you visited, you sent money, you made sure that the two of us were protected" She said. "You and Varys kept the two of us from being discovered by your father"

Jaime stared at her.

Leona crossed her arms. "What's to stop me from telling Tyrion"

"Tyrion has been known to run his mouth" Jaime said. "Especially when he's mad, if he accidently tell's Tywin, there's no telling what Tywin might do."

Leona put a hand to her forehead.

Jaime looked at her. "I _promise"_ He told her. "I won't do to you what I did to Tyrion, I will keep you safe as best I can" He told her. "And who knows in a few years hopefully I can marry you off to a good respectable family and you'll never have to be face to face with your grandfather."

Leona glared at him. Before she sighed. "You should take Nis to the stables" She told him. "I need no help undressing, good night... father."

* * *

 **A/N I don't know how many chapters more I'll be doing until the time skip, but there will be a time skip at some point.**

 **...**

 **I'll most likely have her meeting the Baratheon children, plus the king, got into some detail about the palace life, and her lessons (Yes that will be a thing, give Tyrion and Leona some more bonding time and then I'll do a time skip.**

 **Also question. What do you think the Starks reaction will be, when she finally meets them?**


	9. Chapter 8: First Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or A song of Ice and Fire.**

 **Chapter 8: First Morning**

"So… you're the new disgrace to the Lannister bloodline" Leona looked behind her to see the prince walking toward her.

"Your grace" She said curtsying slightly to him. She wasn't quite used to curtsying and it came out a bit wobbly. Joffrey chuckled cruelly.

He started to circle her as though she were his prey. "Not much to look at, are you? You look nothing like a Lannister" He said disgusted. "How can we be sure you _are_ one"

 _My eyes are exactly like your uncle's_ She thought disgusted, but she kept her mouth shut.

"You're a silent little bird" The prince cooed softly. "Won't you even defend yourself?"

"No," Leona said. "There's nothing I could say that would make you believe, and even less I could do, believe or don't believe, I do not care, it changes nothing to me, I believe and Jaime Lannister believes and to me that's all that matters." She told him.

Joffrey looked out of place. He stood dumbfounded as though trying to figure out whether he had just been insulted.

He quickly returned himself. "Just remember" He told me. "I am your superior. You anger me, and your punishment will be a swift one."

"Yes, your grace" She said. Joffrey eyed her one more time before turning and walking away.

"You survived your first meeting with the crown prince" Leona turned to see Tyrion leaning against the wall. "Well done."

"He's a boy, not much older then me" She insisted. "Could be worse"

She stood there for a moment waiting for Tyrion to continue. "Is there something you wanted?" She asked him.

Tyrion looked at Leona "I thought I could escort my dear niece to breakfast" He told her. "It is a big castle, and your guardian had matters to attend too, so he can not accompany you this morning."

Leona took a while to reply. "Did my guardian send you to come for me, then?" She asked him.

"Yes" Tyrion said. "I promise you, I don't bite, at least… not young children." Tyrion said.

Leona's eyes widened, and Tyrion realised that the joke had not gone over her head as he had hoped. "My apologies Miss Leona, I did not realise-"

"No, you didn't" Leona said as she started to walk, Tyrion hurried down the corridor to keep up with her. "I may have lived in a cottage all my life, but I still entered town to sell some of our things, and there was a brothel in front of my stall, and then men liked to talk, please Tyrion I'm not as innocent as I look"

"I hope the men at bought your things while they talked this harshly" Tyrion said, surprised at how disgusted he was.

"Oh, they did, as did the woman who took their money"

"What did you and your mother sell?"

"Anything we could, flowers from our garden, in the winter we would sell clothing that we had spent the entire summer fall and spring making. In the summer, we would sell our produce from the garden we had. Anything we didn't sell we kept and I was allowed to wear. On the off day where we had nothing to sell I would sing and people would drop coins into my cap."

"That seems a hard way to live" Tyrion said.

"Perhaps to some" Leona said. "But we were never hungry, we had good friends, who would lend us money when we needed it."

"A dangerous thing" Tyrion said. "Being in debt to others"

"Not if they're in debt to you first" Leona said. "But like I said. That was only when necessary."

Tyrion raised an eyebrow. Opened his mouth to ask another question when he was interrupted by the queen talking.

"Ahh, well if it isn't the little bird from yesterday" Leona looked up to see that she was in the dinning hall. Cersei was already seated at the head of the table her three children all seated at her right.

Leona curtsied slightly to the queen wobbling a little. "Hello, your highness" She said.

"Looks like you could do with some etiquette lessons" Cersei clucked. "Has my brother not taught you anything?"

Leona smiled. "Many things, but I'm afraid I am just a slow learner"

Cersei smile seemed forced now. "Come sit, you must be famished after such a long night."

Leona looked at Tyrion who seemed to nod slightly and she walked over to the middle of the table, and started to pull out her chair which was much heavier then she had previously thought.

"Oh, come now" Tyrion said before turning his attention to his oldest nephew. "Joffrey, has your father taught you nothing?" Tyrion said. "Help the girl with her chair."

Leona face was turning red. "I'm fine" She said. Seating herself.

Tyrion came to sit beside her. Squeezing himself between Leona and Cersei.

"I imagine, that coming here after having lived as a peasant must be strange for you" Cersei started. "How are you finding your accommodations"

"Very well My Queen" Leona said.

"I imagine, losing your mother must have been hard for you" Cersei said taking a sip of wine.

"Indeed, it was" Leona said her hands clenching. She couldn't help but feel as though this line of questioning was setting up for something huge.

"Tommen, Myrcella" Tyrion cut in. "Did you know that your cousin has her own Lioness?"

The younger prince and princess looked at her in surprise. "Wow."

"Aren't they dangerous?" Myrcella asked worriedly.

"They can be" Leona admitted. "But, I've never had trouble with Nis, she views me as her mother."

"I want to see" Tommen said jumping slightly in his chair. "Can I see"

"I don't" Myrcella said.

"Such a baby" Joffrey said.

Myrcella glared at her older brother but didn't refute it.

"Tommen, I don't believe…"

"Oh, come now let the boy see, Leona's pet" Tyrion said. "If it hasn't attacked Leona, I doubt it will attack Tommen."

"My Lord, I do not believe it wise to antagonize the queen" Leona said. "If you do not wish for him to see Nis, I will not press, but it may be best he sees her with me, then if he happens across her alone in the stables"

"Thank you for your input Sand, but I decide what's best for my children" Cersei said as they were served their breakfast.

* * *

 **A/N So, she's had her first meeting with _Joffrey_. Hope you enjoyed this please leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N Another Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Bastards Lions and Royalty**

After breakfast Leona crept down into the stables to watch over her Lioness.

"Off too see that marvelous creature?" She jumped to see Tyrion behind her with the young prince Tommen at his heals.

"I thought the queen said no" Leona said. "You forget whose neck is on the line if their caught"

"Tommen knows to keep quiet" Tyrion insisted. Leona glanced at little Tommen who smiled at her shyly.

"Does he now?" Leona said. "You heard what the queen said, _dear uncle_ " She said.

Tyrion smiled. "Leona where's your sense of adventure?"

Leona eyed Tyrion. "I will throw you under the cart if I am caught uncle" She said, before turning to Tommen. "Is seeing my lion what you truly desire my prince?"

Tommen nodded. "Uncle says lions are like big cats, I like cats, I have a kitten named sir pounce."

Leona smiled. "I'm sure he's a beautiful creature" Leona said. "Perhaps I can see him, after I visit Nis."

Tommen nodded excitedly.

Leona sighed. "Well come along then, I have no idea where the royal stables are anyway."

Tyrion laughed. "Then why go searching without an escort?"

Leona smiled. "I find getting lost a perfectly reasonable way to learn one's way around, I did it all the time in Dorne."

"In between the selling, and singing?"

"Mother and I weren't selling and singing _all_ the time" Leona said. "I had my off time too"

"I'm sure you did My lady" Tyrion smiled.

Leona paused. "I'm a bastard, I don't think the Kingslanding nobility allow for bastards to have titles" Leona reprimanded softly.

Tyrion nodded suddenly somber. "They don't, and that is an important thing for you to remember, own that title Leona, so no one can use it against you. Make it your armour."

"What is a bastard?" Tommen asked looking at Leona wide eyed.

Leona and Tyrion turned to look at each other. "A girl born to parents who weren't married to each other." Leona said.

"And that's bad?" Tommen asked.

Leona looked to the side attempting to figure out the best way to explain. "Only children of married parents can inherit." Leona said. "Unless you're from Dorne." Leona said. "Women and bastards have a lot of freedoms in Dorne."

"So, I've heard" Tyrion said. "Jaime said your mother moved there after she found out she was pregnant, I guess that was the reason why?"

Leona nodded. "It is one of the reasons I was given." Though Leona had been told that she was a Lannister in blood and name, Tysha had also told her that very few would believe it, so she took her to Dorne where bastards and women had more of a chance to survive.

"That doesn't seem fair" Tommen pouted. "Your father is still a Lannister; your blood is still the blood of a Lannister why does it matter if your parents had a ceremony or not?"

Leona looked down. "I don't know my prince, that's a question for the king I suppose."

Tommen nodded.

"I should remind you, that a bastard can be given legitimate status" Tyrion told Leona. "If the King allows it."

Tommen looked at Leona. "Maybe I can ask father-"

"That's not necessary Tommen" Leona said quickly. "It's not overly important right now."

Tommen looked confused. "But…"

Leona bent down and looked Tommen in the eye. "Tommen, who's my father?"

"Ser Jaime, but I can't say that because Jaime can't have heirs so you're the child of a distant cousin."

"If I'm legitimised, that truth may come out, and Jaime could lose his cloak, so no Tommen I don't want to be legitimised" _Considering the fact that I am already legitimate._

"That's quite noble of you" Tyrion said leading them outside.

Leona couldn't quite place the tone, so she instead said nothing. For a while the three of them walked in silence until they reached the stables.

Leona hurried forward and smiled when she peered into the gate and found her Lion laying in the straw. "Tommen come here" She said. She lifted Tommen and helped in stand on the gate. "See?"

"She's huge, are you sure she's a cat uncle?"

Tyrion laughed. "Quite" He said looking threw. "Still can't believe I'm seeing one with my own eyes."

Leona opened the gate. "Do you think the Queen will mind if I remove her from the stables?"

"Why? You kept her with you all day yesterday." Tyrion said. "No harm came to anyone then."

"That's true" She turned to the young prince. "What is your decree young prince of Westeros?"

Tommen looked at Leona wide eyed before he smiled. "Release the lion" He said.

"What do you think you are doing!" Cersei cried stalking toward them. "Letting my little boy near a beast like that?"

"I wanted to see it mother" Tommen said when Cersei pulled him away. "Tyrion told me that Lions were like big ferocious cats."

Cersei glared at her younger brother, while Leona stroked Nis's fur. "I would thank you to not put ideas into my youngest child's head."

Tyrion sighed. "Dear sister, both Leona and I were both present to make sure nothing went wrong, he was completely safe."

"And if the Lion lost control?"

"I have my ways of keeping my lion from doing something stupid, My queen" Leona said ominously.

"An what pray tell would that be?"

Leona smirked. "Ask your brother next time you see him."

Queen Cersei looked as though she had been caught in a bear trap. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Leona looked at the Queen confused by her attitude. "Did I say something wrong? He's a member of the Kings guard, you're the kings spouse is it wrong to assume your occasionally in my father's company?"

Cersei looked at a lost for words, before she composed herself. "Keep your beast away from my children" She said, before turning around and marching off Tommen clutched tightly in her arms.

Leona looked at Cersei's retreating form confused before turning to her uncled father. "What did I say?" She asked.

Tyrion eyed his sister's retreating figure. "Who knows, my sister has always been odd, even when she was little."

Leona clutched at her Lions fur. "She seems to especially dislike me"

"Bastards are considered to be disgraces to their respective families." Tyrion said. "That may be why."

"I knew they couldn't inherit, even in Dorne, the line of succession is such that the bastards are placed last, but to be so _hated_ for something they- I couldn't control?" Leona shook her head. "It does not make sense."

"Bastards are treated differently in Dorne"

"Bastards are considered to be born of passion" Leona sighed. "Prince Oberyn himself has many bastard daughters, all of which live in the palace, 4 of them born of the same woman."

"You ever meet them?"

Leona shrugged. "Maybe once or twice" She said.

"Tell me of your mother"

Leona's lips stretched into a thin line. She looked away as tears threatened to spill. Tyrion said nothing as Leona tried to compose her self.

After a few moments Leona took a deep breath and turned to him. "What do you wish to know?"

Tyrion crawled closer to her. "Whatever your comfortable telling me" He said softly.

"We lived in a small cottage" Leona said. "Smaller then my room in the palace, but I never felt cramped, she spent her entire day finding a way to make money and cutting as many corners as she could so she didn't have to spend as much. She was a shrewd woman and could nearly anyone down on prices. We always kept the seeds from our produce and replanted them. My mother had learned from her father how to use a bow and arrow, and that's how we got our food."

"The pray tell what was your mother saving for?"

"A tutor" Leona said. "Mother thought it best that a child, know how to read and write and also know the histories of Dorne and the other 6 kingdoms."

"Your mother sounds like a wise woman" Tyrion said. "It's a shame I never got to meet her."

Leona eyes flicked toward him before looking away.

"Leona!"

Leona turned to see her fathered uncle hurrying toward her. "Ser Jaime" She said. "To what do I owe the honor" She asked.

"My sister came to me in distress" Jaime said. "She said your trying to have all her children killed."

Leona and Tyrion shared a glance. "An exaggeration I assure you" She said. "I just showed Tommen my Lion."

Jaime sighed. "After the display from yesterday, I would have thought you would now better then to antagonize her."

"It was Lord Tyrions idea" Leona said with a mocking smile at Tyrion. Who suddenly reminded her of when she was little and her mother had caught her trying to sneak a piece of pie that had been cooling on the windowsill. "I said it was a bad idea. Am I to disobey a lord?"

Jaime glared at the young Leona. "Leona" He said.

"'Father'" Leona said with the same deadpan tone.

Jaime lowered his head. "If Cersei does not want you here I may have to send you away to Casterly Rock, to stay with your grandfather. Is that what you want?"

Leona looked down. "No" She admitted.

"Then do try not to upset your aunt" Jaime said. "I've cooled her off now, but don't think I can continue doing so."

Leona blew the hair from her face. "Yes Father" She whispered.

"Don't much like your grandfather?" Tyrion asked.

Leona turned toward Tyrion. "Some stories I've heard haven't been pleasant."

"Ahh" Tyrion said. "Yes some stories of the man are most certainly _not_ pleasant."

Leona looked away. "No" She sighed. "They aren't."

Nis stood and growled at Jaime, Leona stroked her fur. "It's ok Nis, I'm fine."

"How'd you find her?" Tyrion asked reaching out he held still as the lion smelled his hand before petting her softly.

"I came across her while hunting" Leona said. "She was a babe then, and her mother was dead, so I took her in as my own."

"How old were you?" Tyrion asked.

"10" Leona shrugged. "I had been out hunting with my mother plenty of times before then, but that day my mother had fallen ill so I went by myself. I picked the little Lion up and carried her home, mother was _not_ pleased to say the least. But she agreed that I could keep the Lion, and that I would feed it, care for it, and should I need too kill it myself. " Leona lay on her Lions side. "I haven't regretted it yet."

Tyrion scratched Nis behind the ears and Nis groaned in contentment.

"She's a beautiful creature" Tyrion murmured. "Just like you."

Leona blushed and bowed her head.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed that please leave review.**


End file.
